


La marque de Mina

by JessSwann



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Durant le film de Coppola, Mina partage les derniers instants de Vlad
Relationships: Dracula & Mina Harker, Dracula & Mina Murray, Dracula/Mina Harker
Kudos: 2





	La marque de Mina

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Dracula n'est pas à moi !  
> Bonjour, voici une nouvelle petite histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
> Note : Ecrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF 60 minutes pour un thème, ici : Igné
> 
> Répond également aux défis suivants du discord de l'Enfer de Dante : 
> 
> 1001 Situations : Situation 161 : Un personnage A demande à un personnage B de le tuer
> 
> Le défi des Âmes soeurs : Âmes-soeurs 34 : Les âmes-soeurs ont des marques qui s'unissent pour en faire une
> 
> Le défi des baisers : Deux cent cinquante-troisième baiser : Un baiser sur un cadavre 
> 
> Défi 76 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire sur un fandom dont on a pas l'habitude
> 
> Fanfiction de la mythologie : Le pêché originel : Écrire une fanfiction sur un personnage immortel qui devient mortel ou inversement
> 
> Bonne lecture et... reviews ?

Vlad est étendu devant moi, vaincu, perdu…

« C’est fini… » me souffle-t-il.

Non… Je ne peux pas l’accepter, je ne peux pas… Je sens ses doigts glacés se refermer sur les miens, la mort qui s’empare de lui mais je ne peux me résoudre à le perdre.

« Mon amour… »

Je brûle de désir pour lui… Il est dans ma peau, dans mon cœur, dans mon âme… Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un ultime embrasement.

« Mon amour… » je répète en m’écartant, comme si mes mots avaient le pouvoir de le garder près de moi, de le sauver.

Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil touchent son visage, je me sens à la fois bouleversée et inexplicablement soulagée. Notre amour est plus fort que la mort, plus fort que tout…

« Sois libre… » murmure-t-il lorsque le feu brûlant de l’astre efface sa malédiction, lui rendant l’apparence qu’il aurait dû conserver dans la mort s’il n’était pas devenu vampire. Son magnifique visage se dévoile sous mes yeux et je sens le désir redoubler de puissance dans mes veines. Il est tellement beau….

Ses doigts caressent mes lèvres et j’ai le sentiment qu’ils tracent une onde de chaleur sur leur passage. Ses yeux marrons s’éteignent peu à peu mais, même ainsi, ils contiennent plus d’ardeur que Jonathan n’en a jamais montré.

« Tue-moi… » souffle mon amour.

Non, non, je ne peux pas… Pas à présent qu’il est si vulnérable, si fragile, si humain… Son regard me supplie et j’enfonce le poignard dans son cœur.

Ses yeux si sombres, si aimants, me dévorent et, alors que je me repais de son visage, je reconnais la cicatrice qui apparait sur son front… Elle est le parfait reflet de la mienne et mon cœur chavire en comprenant qu’au-delà du temps, de l’espace et de toutes les lois humaines ou divines, Vlad et moi étions destinés l’un à l’autre. Alors qu’il exhale son dernier soupir, je pose ma tête contre son front. Les yeux dans les siens, je ne veux rien perdre des fugaces instants qu’il nous reste.

Je sens la marque de brûlure qui est gravée dans ma chair se fondre avec la sienne puis partir en fumée mais cela ne change rien à mes yeux… C’est toujours lui. Lui et seulement lui. Son regard se voile tandis que sa flamme s’éteint. Son immortalité a disparu, le signe de notre amour aussi. Mais, au fond de mon cœur, le brasier continue à brûler. Je doute qu’il s’éteigne un jour.

Vlad Dracul était mon amour éternel, mon âme sœur… Il est l’unique responsable du désir qui me consume et le seul être que j’aimerai.

Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes qui ont désormais la froideur de la mort et je le savoure une dernière fois

Il me reste une chose à faire, un ultime acte d’amour afin de le libérer pour de bon de cette vie de misère… Mes mains se referment sur le poignard toujours fiché dans son cœur et je le retire sans hésiter pour lui couper la tête. J’ai mal de le voir disparaitre et me devenir inaccessible, mais je l’aime trop pour tolérer que ses souffrances se poursuivent.

Alors qu’il m’échappe pour toujours, je lève les yeux vers le ciel et, dans le décor du plafond ouvragé, je reconnais nos deux portraits. Nos corps y sont enlacés, immortalisant notre amour pour les siècles à venir. Cela n’est pas fini… La marque sur mon front a beau avoir disparu, mon ardeur pour Vlad reste intacte et je me fais la promesse de ne jamais pardonner ceux qui nous séparés.

Les responsables de son trépas, ceux qui nous ont volé notre éternité ensemble mourront l’un après l’autre, j’en fais le serment…


End file.
